


Tastes Like Red Velvet

by MochaMage



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Late Night Conversations, Neck Kissing, Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Kissing, in which Chat is a huge flirt with anxiety issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-30
Updated: 2016-04-30
Packaged: 2018-06-05 09:42:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6699853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MochaMage/pseuds/MochaMage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nothing is as sweet as the promise of truth... And cookies!<br/>Thankfully, Chat Noir has both for his Lady</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tastes Like Red Velvet

**Author's Note:**

> I haven’t written a fic in years but I’ve fallen in love with this show and I gotta share my ideas! Hopefully there’ll be more to come!  
> Also this fic was started before it was revealed that their miraculous can only run out after their special powers have been used, but it’s a cute fic nonetheless  
> I just really like platonic cuddles and kisses, okay?  
> Also shout out to PicturedArtist for helping me with my repeditiveness and just in general making this story so much better. Go give her story "Passion At Center Stage" a read it's so good :o

They sat together, her back flush against his chest on the top of the tall building. They were simply enjoying the view on this cool summer night; cuddling against each other for an extra source of warmth.

They relaxed on the secluded rooftop, the hum of the cars passing by below calmed them further. Their fingers were entangled with small squeezes of appreciation from the boy sitting behind her. His nose was buried perfectly in the crook of her neck. Their breaths were in unison, and she could feel his heartbeat against her back.

After a long day, they were finally at peace.

These such encounters between the two didn’t happen very often but, when they did, they took the time to relax; no small crimes happening, no akuma, just them. Paris was absolutely beautiful at night and it was a view the two were never able to enjoy much alone, much less together on what was supposed to be late night patrol. They wanted to cherish this small moment before their miraculous ran out and they would both be on their way.

Encounters like these would usually result in long conversations about previous akuma, small games like 20 questions, and little secrets about their civilian lives (being careful not to give out too much information that would end up revealing themselves to each other). By now it was more than common knowledge thanks to Alya and the Ladyblog, that the two of them attended Françoise Dupont. Their conversation were often about the small things they recognized their classmates would do at school.

Those conversations were always funny to the other when the topic melded into their civilian persona. It was always the small things, like Adrien’s new cover photo, or the dress Marinette made and wore to school that day. Always careful to pretend they weren’t casually talking about themselves.

Ladybug was knocked out of her daze and deep thought with a small movement against the neck.

“Getting comfy there?” She asked, turning her head slightly to the left to face her partner as much as she possibly could. He shifted again only to nod and let out a content hum.

“I already was comfy, I just wanted you to know it too.” His voice was low and she could feel the slight smirk against her shoulder. She smiled in response before turning back towards the breathtaking view. Most akuma attacks ended with the two of them trying to catch their breath before hastily running off to find a safe place to release their transformation. Sometimes they both wished their powers didn’t have such a set timer on them. In the end it was always worth it if they had the free time on a patrol just to find a hidden place above the heights of Paris, simply to peer below and talk to one another.

Another moment later he kissed her neck, nuzzling against the spot once more, laughing to himself slightly. She smiled again, letting out a relaxed sigh.

_Of course he was trying to be a flirt._

“You really are a cat, aren’t you?” She joked, tilting her head slightly to the right as he continued to snuggle into her warmth.

“Chat’s the name, my Lady,” He kissed her neck again. “-And gladly, you’re stuck with me.” With another kiss he turned his head upwards to face the polka dotted girl in front of him. His piercing green eyes met hers, which reminded Chat Noir of a soft ocean. She brushed off his common action as the corners of his lips turned upwards, looking for happiness in her glimmering eyes. “I mean, if you want me to stop I will. If it’s bothering you...” There was a hint of playfulness behind his shy words. Chat straightened up as to not be so close to the lady in question. She immediately dismissed the thought with a wave of her hands.

“No no no, Chat. It’s completely fine. It’s…” She paused to take a quick breath. “-Kind of nice, actually.” She lowered her head, a slight blush rising on her cheeks, and a soft expression on her lips. She was never incredibly irritated by his excessive flirting. In fact, she found them quite endearing and silly.

Though, she did always wonder how he could be so persistent with someone he didn’t even know behind her masquerade.

He reached forward and cupped her cheek, bringing her eyes level with his. His clawed thumb carefully smoothed over the soft skin before he decided to lean in to kiss her forehead. Ladybug closed her eyes, amused by his shenanigans and the corners of her lips turning upwards. Chat resumed position where he was perfectly nestled in that sweet spot of her neck. This prime spot was where her perfume tickled his nose and he could choose to whisper all of his proclamations to the world. All right here, by his lady’s side.

“God, why are you so amazing?” His breath tickled her shoulder with every word. She shifted more of her weight into him, craving more of his warmth. He hummed and she felt the vibration in her back. The happy sound was doubled with a couple more kisses to her neck. Ladybug created her own form of happy sound that radiated into the night. Her laugh was icing on Chat Noir’s cake.

“If you keep going at it you’re going to leave a mark.,” she joked, not expecting him to start laughing. She received a kiss to her cheek.

“Who would ever want to bruise a beautiful flower like yourself? I wouldn’t want to mark you. At least, not right now,” He continued to stare at her, cocking an eyebrow awaiting her response. It was a daring move and Chat knew where the line was but continued to test the boundaries with steady claws.

“With all the fighting we’ve been doing as of late, I’m sure other bruises would be the least of our problems.” She left the statement in the air for Chat to make of it what he could. Oh the conclusions he came up with.

Chat shot up to get a better look at her freckled face. He figured he was dreaming with the words that just slipped her tongue “Are you suggesting something, Princess?” He cocked an eyebrow, laughing quietly at her suddenly shocked expression.

“N-no, I mean,” Ladybug was rambling from the moment she was taken aback. “We’ve been getting a lot of small injuries and even though our miraculous help heal them there are still s-sometimes aches and such that stay. I d-didn’t mean anything like that-”

“Don’t worry my Lady. You know these are… platonic.” He hesitated. A question sparked in her head and was about to roll off her tongue before he cut her off once again. “Besides, I promised myself I wouldn’t bruise your beautiful skin. It’s not me,” He responded, resting his head back down on her shoulder and his arms wrapping around her waist, gently hugging her. “I am a gentleman after all.”

“I would have never guessed,” She internally cursed herself for playing along with his schtick. Cute for a moment, but now the moment was gone. It was a couple seconds later that she felt something run against her neck once more, but this time it wasn’t a kiss.

He bit her.

Her first instinct was to jump forward and twist around in shock. He released his arms around her at the sudden jolt.

“What… was _that_?” Ladybug’s words were short and flabbergasted, adding a sharp emphasis on her words.

“I never said I didn’t bite.” He answered, sticking his tongue out slightly, obviously trying to play it off. When he saw that her expression was not changing in the slightest, his expression fell. “I’m sorry, was that too much?”

She let go of the air she subconsciously held, turning completely to face him properly, she brought her hand up to neck to put pressure on the freshly bitten spot. “It’s fine,” she admitted. “I promise. It was just surprising is all.”

Chat Noir retreated to a point that was comfortable for both of them for fear that he maybe went too far, soon after lowering his head in slight embarrassment. “You know I’m just scared of crossing the line.”

She responded by mimicking his earlier actions, cupping his face. “Chat, true to your cat nature, you cross the line then come back the go over again. Repeat for all eternity. There’s no reason to be so anxious about it. It’s okay, really.” Her gaze was forgiving and sweet and he couldn’t help but grin back, eyes crinkling in the corners. “It’s who you are. I’ve grown to play along.”

 _Play along, right_ , Chat thought to himself. He let out a deep breath before continuing. The night had been so perfect and now he wasn’t so sure.

“I know, I know, but… people always make sure I’m happy _first_ even though they’re not, just because of who my dad is- nevermind, It’s not that important.” Chat continued rambling on into the dark night. Soon it dawned on Ladybug that it wasn’t just about this night anymore. Chat had a lot on his chest and was relieving pent up stress. “I don’t know why I have to be put up on such a pedestal in my real life. I’m nothing special, honest.” He fiddled with his fingers and kept his eyes down.

She pressed her forehead to his, shaking her head back and forth but made sure to keep in contact, her bangs just tickling his skin. “Oh minou, You’re Chat Noir, of course you’re special! I’m sure you’re just as special in your casual life. You really have to stop tearing yourself down whenever we’re able to relax. It’s been a long day, a long week even. You deserve to kick back.”

A small smirk grew on his lips and his eyes raised to meet her own. Her eyes were captivating to him. He was locked in and couldn’t look away. A light bulb flashed as an idea was born. Chat’s arms orbited her waist as Ladybug’s hands gravitated to his shoulders. It was pure chemistry. He only had one more question:

“Can I kiss you?” She was once against taken aback.

“But you already have.” Ladybug blinked. “Several times, might I add.”

“No.. I mean,” his voice went quiet, “on the lips.”

“Wait, you’re asking _permission_?” Her eyes widened, heartstrings tugged by his genuine action.

“We’ll I’m not going to jump you all of the sudden.” His term of phrasing was awkward to the both of them off, coming out the way it did. They sat for a moment in silence. Although it seemed to break the ice between them, he needed to continue his thought. “Like I said, my Lady: I don’t want you to feel uncomfortable.”

She couldn’t help but shake her head at his antics.

_What a silly kitty… How could he go from flirty, to concerning, to sweet, all in the span of several seconds?_

“And what do I get out of it?” Ladybug teased the boy.

“I’m not quite sure, but I on the other hand get to kiss someone completely out of my league, and I think that’s pretty great.” He said with a smug expression. She rolled her eyes and nudged him away.

“Mmmm, You don’t have me convinced.”

“Well purrhaps a few of my pawsome puns will clawvince you otherwise?”

She shot him a look. “That’s not helping”

“Mew wound me, my Lady.” Chat feigned hurt.

“Stop it.” Ladybug demanded impatiently.

“Nefur.” The puns were getting worse and worse.

_How many does this damn boy have?_

“Chat, shut it.”

“Make me.” His cheekiness was toxic and spreading to the air. .

“You’re pushing it, Kitty.” Ladybug tried to force disapproval but the slightly upturned corners of her lips gave away her act.

“Well you gotta at least reward me for my purrsistence.”

She released a deep sigh that melded into a quiet laugh. Chat couldn’t look away as his lady was looking at him dead in the eyes. She leaned in slightly, giving him an equally satisfying glance. “Yes.”

He gave her a quizzical look, raising his eyebrow slightly. “ _Yes what_?”

“Yes you can kiss me.” The glimmer in his eyes caught her attention, and his smile widened so far his teeth made an appearance.

“Oh, of course! I knew that.” He replied, waving his hand in front of him to brush off his obliviousness.

“Sure you did.”

They stared at each other for a moment before she caught his attention to act upon the request. He scooted closer to her and slowly leaned into her, darting between her eyes and her lips, reassuring himself there wouldn’t be any last minute rejection. Both of them felt their hearts begin to beat fast. She followed suit as Chat’s gloved hands rose to meet her cheeks. The unexpecting contact causing her to blink quickly, but never taking her eyes off him

She pulled back slightly right before their lips met, catching Chat off guard. He glanced back up to her while he was distracted at how deep the blue of her eyes were, and she closed the gap between them. Without hesitation he melted into the kiss, obviously needing it more than she did.

It was soft and sweet, but over too quickly. It was all interrupted with a beep from the two.

_Five minutes left._

They both gaped at each other for another moment before Ladybug harshly gripped the collar of his suit and pulled him back to breathe him in for a second time. The golden bell around his neck jingling was the only sound on the rooftops. This time the kiss was more desperate, as if any disconnection could sever the other from their life line. It was a completely different emotion than the first. A hint of passion, loyalty, and a bit of magic static between them.

They pulled apart once more for air that they both tried to convince themselves they did not need. Their laughter filled the night with bubbles of happiness. Chat tightened his reign on Ladybug’s waist and pulled her close to his chest. She fell against him, causing them both to roll back and fall over into a giggling mess. They were completely lost in each other's presence. It took another loud beep to knock them back to the present, despite all their efforts to stay high on cloud 9.

_Four minutes left._

They knew they had to make the last moments of their encounter quick.

Thankfully it felt like hours.

It took less than a second for the two to remember how to melt into each other's arms. Pulled closer together, they both craved the warmth that radiated from each other. For the last time, Chat buried his face into her neck. He smiled at her scent. It was so sweet.

She was so sweet.

And damn was he lucky, even though they weren’t an official item. They would always been known as a team. The perfect duo. Ladybug and _her_ Chat Noir, despite any rumours the tabloids might make up.

She wasn’t feeling the desire to pull away or to make distance between the two of them further than it already was. She was genuinely comfortable with the close contact with him. She was playing along a bit more than she previously planned, but had no inclination to stop.

Another beep went off between the both of them, for the third time knocking them out of their hypnotized state.

_Three minutes left._

The time was ticking down quicker than they would ever hope for, but they continued to lie on the roof entangled in each other. The lights of Paris still surrounding them. They were still at peace and this peace was better than any other time they brought peace to Paris.

He mumbled into her hair.

“Princess, when will you tell me who you really are?” Chat knew that Ladybug hated when he asked, but refused to apologize for it. Deep down he really wanted to know her better. To be able to run up to her as civilians just to hug her and see her beautiful blue eyes, free from the distraction of the red and black that surrounded them. He’d spend hours counting the freckles on her face hidden behind her mask.

It would be their secret that the world would never know.

The question brought her back from the surreal moment, rolling her head over to sit nose to nose with the black clad cat. She let out a small sigh, straightening her lips.

“When I know it’s safe.” Ladybug’s voice was grave. She truly feared for what would happen if anyone else would find out. “Who knows who could be listening in on us right now. I mean, if our identities got out there it would put all our friends and family at risk.”

“Are you accusing me of not being able to keep a secret?” He asked, though he knew better than that. Ladybug wasn’t trying to hurt him. She was trying to protect him with everything she had.

“It’s not you that I don’t trust.” She was terrified by the idea that if their identities did get out, Hawkmoth among others would target their family and friends. She had no doubt that Chat felt the same. She could only imagine how disappointed Alya would be for not telling her sooner, scared of losing her friendship.

She could only imagine how Adrien would react if he found out she was Ladybug, among other theorized possibilities.

Chat Noir on the other hand hummed in agreement. He knew that Ladybug always put the safety of others in front of her own, and he knew he’d always put his safety in front of hers. As much as she hated when he did so, Chat could sleep at night knowing he did his best to protect what he had left. Knowing her identity would mean he could protect her at all times.

“How about I make a deal-” His ears perked up at the breaking of the silence. She took a deep breath before continuing, knowing she’s opening a rather large door. “Since these types of encounters don’t happen very often, every few weeks at most, I’ll tell you next time we can relax together. Relax like this, I mean- but only if you surprise me with something.”

“And what would this surprise for my lady be?” _Anything. I’ll do anything._

She was silent for a moment, stuck in a train of thought. Then it hit her.

“Bring me one of the red velvet cookies from Tom & Sabine’s Boulangerie Patisserie, and make sure it’s fresh,” She was smug. He raised an eyebrow, sitting up straight. Ladybug swiftly mimicked his actions. “As well as the mutual agreement that if I tell you, you’ve got to tell me. No beating around the bush.”

“Deal,” He agreed instantly, nearly cutting her off. There were no further thoughts on the matter. Of course it would be mutual. It wouldn’t be fair on her part if it wasn’t. “And is that’s all you want? A cookie from Tom and Sabine’s? Only one? I could get you dozens if that’s what you wanted. I can get that no problem, I go there all the time,” He admitted. She was internally shocked but was taken aback by another beep.

_Two minutes left._

Their focus was once again redirected to each other and she started to speak.

“All the time, you say? Be careful Chat I might find out who you really are.” Ladybug rolled her shoulders playfully, ending with her weight on her hands in front of her.

“My Lady, I have no problem with that.” Chat beamed. He’d show her his identity without it being reciprocated if he could. He wanted to be upfront with her all the time.

“Yeah, but I might,” Her voice was almost nonexistent. “But don’t worry, mon Chaton. I could never hate whoever’s under your mask. I might be shocked… but not disappointed.”

“And you can guarantee that?” Hope. It was the only feeling Chat could describe in that moment.

“Even if you turn out to be one of the biggest assholes I’ve ever met, encounters like these will be enough to convince me otherwise.” He glowed at her comment.

“Well in that case, you should know that I’d never be disappointed to find out who you are. I’ll still love you either way.” Ladybug struck the word love from her mind. She was sure the strong word was just a slip of his tongue

_Always with the flirting, Chat._

“Speaking of love, could I get another kiss?” He repeated that word. The dimples caused by how big he was smiling caused his eyes to wrinkle. He was surprised to see her gesture for him to come closer and he closed the space between them once again, a small smirk rising on her lips.

Chat was still being the more eager one. There was no hesitation to try to close the gap in the final moment, her scent tickling his nose and hundreds of thoughts running through his mind. Only inches apart, Ladybug pulled back, booped his nose, rolled onto her back, turned, and stood back up. She looked back down at him and extended her hand to her partner.

“Not in your dreams, Chat.” She commented before he grabbed her hand and pulled him up.

“And here I was thinking I was already dreaming, considering there’s a goddess standing right in front of me.” Chat told her, still holding her hand. He bowed in front of her and kissed the back of her hand. She snatched her hand away after impact.

“Kitty, you’re pushing your luck.”

A final beep went off.

_One minute left._

This was enough to remind her of their previous arrangement.

”Be happy I’m not upping the deal.” She commented, heels turning towards the side of the roof, taking a couple steps forward.

“But I’ll remember! Fresh red velvet cookie from Tom and Sabine’s.”

Her feet now standing on the edge, she turned her head back, “And if you’re dedicated to it, don’t forget.”

“Anything for you, bugaboo.” He bowed before her, his vibrant green eyes never leaving hers.

Before any other words could be exchanged between the two heroes, Ladybug shot her yoyo into the distance, waved Chat off and flew off over the buildings of Paris. Chat stood but up straight and watched her as his lady flew away. Letting out a breath and releasing any any tension from his shoulders he turned his heel and bolted, making a point to get home quickly before his transformation dropped.

He still believed he was incredibly lucky.

 

* * *

 

Suffice to say, Marinette was a little surprised to see Adrien walk into her parent’s bakery early before school. She was in the middle of packing her school lunch and finishing up some final preparations for that day’s specials. Her father was still hard at work from earlier this morning when she heard him speak to her blond classmate.

“Ah, Adrien! Nice to see you again, and so early too. What’s brought you here?” Marinette practically jumped when her father said her crush’s name, twisting around so quickly she swore she would strain her neck.

“Just wanted to pick up some snacks before school. The food my father had planned for breakfast this morning didn’t really interest me.” He told him, gently shrugging his shoulders. A familiar smirk rising on his lips.

Tom nodded understandably before going back to roll the pastry dough on the table behind him.

“Marinette, could you do me a favour and get the till for the boy when he’s ready. I don’t want to be handling money while I’m in the middle of baking.” She nodded quickly, being careful not to drop her belongings before putting them in her bag and scooting up to the register.

“Y-yeah, sure.” She watched as Adrien looked around at the displays. He asked her to grab a couple of croissants and a fruit tart and continued to look while Marinette tried her best to carefully put them into a small pink box. She watched the boy from the corner of her eye as his attention landed on the display of cookies she had just finished setting up.

“Are these _fresh_?” He asked, turning back towards her with curiosity painting his face. Marinette was a little bit puzzled by the sudden question but gave him an answer right away.

“Y-yes! I mean, they’ve got out of the oven about half an hour ago so they’re probably not warm anymore but if you want we can make up some others for you in case you like them that way. Unless you don’t, then you can take a pick from what’s there.” She giggled awkwardly and stood stiff, shooting the boy a wide smile.

“Oh, no need to make any new ones. Is that big one red velvet by any chance?”

“Yeah, they’ve been really popular recently.”

“Oh sweet, well then I’ll take two of the red velvet ones.” She nodded quickly before making her way over to grab a couple, slip them into a couple small cookie bags and bringing them to his other purchases by the till. Adrien followed her and set down his bookbag, pulling his wallet out of one of the small pockets.

“Your t-total comes to 80.00 €. I-I mean, 8.80 €! No 8.97 €… Yeah, 8.97 € Sorry…” Her voice trailed off and he gave her a sweet smile.

“No problem.” He handed her €10 and then proceeded to put his change in the tip jar once she gave it to him. She slipped the box and bags of treats into a bigger bag to make it easier to carry and then handed it to him.

“Thanks,” He told her, looking up at her eyes. She could feel a small blush grow on her cheeks but prayed it wasn’t obvious.

“You too!” She gasped at her slip up. “I mean, ‘cause you tipped and are supporting the store by buying our treats and... Yeah… Thanks.” She commented while realizing she was talking excessively with her hands. She stopped quickly before whipping her arms down to her side, one hand raising tensely while her fingers wiggled in an odd manner, swiftly adjusting it to be a shy wave. She let out a quiet giggle before slowly setting her hand back down to her side. She glanced towards him, getting distracted by his eyes.

 _Have they always been such a vibrant green or is it just the light in the bakery?_ She thought to herself, getting knocked out of the daze when she heard him take a breath.

“See you at school,” He wave apace and turned around, a bell on the bakery door jingling as he left the building. Marinette could feel a tension in her chest suddenly disappear as she let out a deep breath the moment he stepped out the door and rested a hand on her chest. She could feel her kwami giggle from the small pouch at her side.

The bell hanging off the top of the door catching her attention just seconds before her mother came to the front of the bakery herself.

“Sweetie, you better get going yourself.” Her mother gave her a sweet, gentle hug before passing over her bag. Marinette carefully took it by one of the straps.

“Probably a good idea,” She said, slinging her backpack over her shoulders, making sure not to knock around the small pouch at her side where Tikki resided. She went up to her parents and kissed them on the cheek before walking around the counter and over wandering towards the door. “Bye, Maman! Bye, Papa! I’ll see you after school.”

“Have a nice day, honey.” Her dad spoke, twisting back to watch her leave.

“Don’t get yourself into any trouble,” Her mother added, waving herself as her daughter left the door, a permanent smile accenting her face.

 

* * *

 

The entire walk to school she was reminded of her conversation with Chat the night before. The deal they made with the red velvet cookie, and making sure it was fresh. The plan that the next time they had the opportunity to relax with each other that it would be the ticket for Chat to find out her true identity.

Her civilian identity.

Just a normal, clumsy girl with a passion for sewing and textiles.

 _Her_.

 **_Marinette_ **.

Those such encounters between the two didn’t happen very often, but she couldn’t shake the fact that Adrien came in the following morning, bought the red velvet cookie, and made sure it was fresh. His amazingly vibrant green eyes, his soft smirk. It was just a silly coincidence that her attention was grabbed by the door’s golden bell as he left.

She shook her head, rolling her eyes to herself.

_Don’t be ridiculous, Marinette._

_There’s no way in hell Adrien Agreste is Chat Noir._

**Author's Note:**

> If the story does well enough I might consider making a second (or third) part to it ^_^  
> Critiques would be appreciates, like I said, haven't written a fic in years!


End file.
